How to prepare for a date
by Darkkun
Summary: This is a Yuri twincest lemon with Risa Harada and Riku Harada from D.N.Angel. If you are offended by those things or you are too young then you have to leave my friend.


"How to prepare for a date" or "How to kiss".

Note: This is a yuri/ twincest lemon, so if you are offended by those kind of things press the back button. This is my first lemon ever, so it might not be so good. So please don't flame me to much

"Risa! Risa!"

Risa sits in a chair in her nightgown reading a manga book called D.N.Angel.

"sigh What is it now? Says Risa a little annoyed. What is it Riku?!"

Riku comes in loaded with clothes in her arms.

"Risa what should I wear for my date with Daisukekun?? Says Riku and dumps the clothes on the floor."

Risa's eyes turns from annoyed to surprised.

"You got a date with Niwakun?" Riku nods with a big smile. "That's so great! Okay we need mascara, blush and…"

Risa looks at Riku and grabs her arm and sticks her hand in her armpit.

"Risa what are you doing?! Riku yells out in surprise. "

Risa pulls out her hand and smells on it.

"Pew you smell, you need to take a shower."

"But what clothes should I wear?"

"Not now go." Risa starts to push her red headed sister out of the room.

"But…"

"GO! And don't be to long I need to take a shower too."

Riku goes in to the shower and turns on the water. The hot water makes her body all slippery. Riku starts too soap in her body, but she can't reach the back of her body.

"Risa! Can you come and soap my back."

Risa comes in through the door all naked with just a towel hiding her womanhood. She drops the towel and goes into the shower. Risa grabs the soap and starts rub it to get some soap.

"Turn around."

Riku turns around and Risa starts to soap her back.

"So are you nervous? Risa says."

"About what?"

"Well duh, about your date of course"

"Ya I'm nervous, Riku says with a smile. What should I do if he wants to kiss me?"

"Do you want to kiss him?"

"Yes."

"Well then there is no problem there, Says Risa with confident. You kiss him back."

"But I have never ever kissed a guy before."

"Have you kissed a girl?"

"No."

"Oh sister. I guess I have to teach you. Come here."

Risa stops soaping in Riku's back. The redhead turns around and looks at her dry sister standing there all naked and exposed. Risa grabs her sister's arms and pulls her closer to herself. Riku slips and falls on top of Risa. Riku can feel her sister's thigh rubbing against her womanhood, she blushes. Riku can't help but to moan of delight for some seconds before she realises that she is on top of her sister. Her face turns as red as her hair. She stands back up really fast.

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry, says Riku while her face turns redder and redder."

Risa stands back up and hugs her blushing sister. They both stand under the shower and there body's starts to get all slippery. Risa whispers in her big sisters ear.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to kiss."

Riku looks into her sisters eyes and realises that Risa is more to her then just a younger sister, they both share a bound that only identical twins share, that bound can never be broken and neither can Riku's love to her sister be. Risa buts her hands on her older sister's cheeks and slowly pulls Rikus face and lips closer to hers.

"Just close your eyes and open up you mouth, Risa says."

Riku closes her eyes and Risa puts her tongue inside of Risas mouth and starts to massage Rikus tongue. She responds by starting to explore Risas mouth with her tongue. They stand there for seconds but they feel like hours. Risa stops massaging Rikus tongue and pulls back. Her tongue hangs outside of her mouth, she looks up into the sealing with closed eyes.

"Amazing. You are a natural."

Risa looks at Rikus breasts. She smiles to her and nods down. Riku looks at her breasts. Risa puts her hands on Rikus breasts and starts massaging them. Riku turns red in an instant and slaps away Risas hands.

"Oh my god Risa! What are you doing?!"

"Relax I will teach you something that Miochan showed me."

Risa starts to kiss Rikus soaking wet right breast while she massages the left ones nipple. Riku starts to moan.

"Is this really a good idea? Asks Riku. We are sisters."

Risa looks up from her kissing.

"That's why I want to do this with you. Because I love you."

Riku looks at her little sister. Risa keeps kissing her sisters breast. The red head loves it and moans in delight. Risa stops to kiss Rikus breasts and puts the nipple in her mouth and stops massaging her right nipple. Riku is surprised by the great feeling of someone sucking on her nipple so she screams out to her sister to continue even more.

"Risa I love you!"

Risa stops sucking on her big sisters nipple.

"Then come with me and I will make you love me even more."

Risa takes Rikus arm and takes her to her room. Risa pushes down Riku on her bed and takes Rikus feet up to her mouth and starts licking it.

"That tickles. Stop it."

"Then what do you say about this."

Risa jumps on her sister and starts kissing Riku while she's rubbing her sister's pussy with her thigh. Riku starts to moan between the kisses. She screams out her sister's name in delight. Risa starts to kiss down Rikus body until she reaches between her legs. She is all wet. Risa puts in one finger which makes Riku scream out in surprise and delight. She puts in two more fingers before she starts pumping them in and out of her sister's body feeling the sticky fluid between her fingers. Riku can't help but to scream to her sister to stop or she will die.

"Oh no, I'm not done yet."

"No pant now it's your turn!"

Riku picks up her sister and throws her on the bed.

"DING DONG!" The door bell says.

You can hear Daisuke's voice calling for Riku.

Riku got her tong inside of Risa's womb. She takes it out and sits up.

"Oh skit! Daisuke! Riku screams. Oh my god! What should I do? I'm naked."

"Take it easy big sister."

Risa gets up and goes out of the room.

"I'll take care of this!"

"But you're naked!"

"I know!"

Risa goes down the stairs while she puts on a robe. Riku comes out of her room wearing a bra and a pair of pink hello kitty panties. Risa opens the door and there stands Daisuke with a bunch of roses in his right hand and a moped helmet under his left one.

"Hello Harada-san is Riku-chan ready?"

"Well before I answer that question I need to show you something."

"What? Says Daisuke and looks rely confused"

"This!"

Risa opens her robe flashing her sweaty body and soft boobs. Daisuke's noose starts to bleed a little. Risa starts rubbing her breasts and talks in her most sexy voice.

"Do you like what you see Dai-chan?"

Daisuke faints.

Half an hour later he wakes up in the twins couch.

"Oh, my head what happened?"

Riku face Daisuke. She is now dressed in a lovely outfit with a red ribbon in her hair.

"Dai-chan you fainted. Right outside our door, says Riku and point at the door. Thank god you woke up. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. But I can't get this picture out of my head. It's Harada-san flashing her body in front of me."

"How silly of you, she isn't even home. She's out with Miochan."

"Ok, well I feel much better. Shall we go?"

"Yes let's go."

They walk out and ride of to town while Risa look at them touching herself.

"I can't wait until tonight big sister. Then I'll introduce you to Darksan."

Risa holds a dark coloured dildo in her hand.

Well I hope you enjoyed this twin yuri lemon. This was my first lemon ever so I hope it turned out good Tell me if there is any miss spelling and stuff like that and if I accidentally wrote Risa instead of Riku and vice verse. And also help me pick a headline.

Note: This isn't done, because I need some feed back first So leave a comment please.


End file.
